Beyond My Choices/Issue 13
Issue 13 - Shock ' Audi' I can barely see, and my head throbs. I’m moving as if I’m floating, but it’s not me. Someone holds me. I don’t have the strength to lift my head, but I don’t see this going anywhere. I look forward, and I can tell the person hasn’t notice I’m awake. My eyes must be very close. My eyes slightly rises but they’re still unnoticeable. It’s a simple small street. About ten brick buildings lie on each side of the road, and once past them there isn’t anything but a cement road with trees creating an invisible barrier. I begin to feel my brain begin to slow down, but I’m able to hear something. We come in front of a door. It’s dull, and three knocks is all it takes for it to open. Everything goes black before I’m able to see who stands. *** I wake up and I don’t feel that throbbing pain in my head. I see on the corner of my eyes I’m lying down on a brown sofa. Ahead of me, a dark skin man stands looking down as if he’s cooking. His skin is similar to Bradleys. He turns his head to me and it’s too late to look away. Our eyes have met. “Rise and shine sleepy head.” He says with a smile. “I thought you’ll never wake up.” He chuckles, which turns my opinion on him from weird to okay. He gets back to cooking, and for a moment the room is silent. “Excuse me, where am I?” I ask. He turns towards me. “Electric Rode sweetie!” He says the words ''Electric Road ''as if he’s the lead singer of a rock band announcing the town he plays for. “I mean, how did I get here?” “Leah found you in the woods knocked out while she was looking for some berries.” “Leah? Who’s Leah?” ' '“Like I said, the lady who brought you here and are you always this curious?” ' '“Well I totally didn’t just randomly awoken in a place with these two people I’ve never ever seen in my life.” I say. “At least I only hope there are two people here.” He stares at me with a smudge look on his face. He heads back to cooking and lets out a sigh. From the hallway which stands behind him, a lady walks out. She has beautiful coconut colored hair, and his brown shirt matches it perfectly. She stares at the man and the two exchanges a few mumbles, and she stares back at me. She smiles. “Go ahead and make yourself at home. We’re nice people.” Leah says. “Please tell me your name?” I don’t say anything, as this whole situation is just so surreal to me. “Audi” ' '“Wow, really neat name.” she says. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I also get odd, and weird.” I shrug. “It’s not that weird.” The man blurts out. “Have you two met each other?” Leah says. “No, she was too busy asking me how she got here.” ' '“Well of course she’s going to be curious; if I ever showed up in some random people home, I’ll be going crazy too.” Leah says. “Always got to have a smart mouth don’t you?” The man responds. “Well I always expect something from you, especially with that amazingly smart brain you have there.” He nods his head along with each word she says as he heard it many of times. ' '“Whatever” He says. “Anyways, my name is Kyle but I prefer people to call me Sully.” I remember Kyle from the bus, and the thought of what happen to him and the rest of the group pounders throughout my head. “Sorry about earlier Sully.” I say as I feel a guilt eating me inside. “It’s all good little homie.” He smiles, and I smile. Never had someone call me there homie before. Growing up Father never allowed that type of language; although Mother didn’t really care. Leah walks towards me, and I can’t help but stare at pretty her hair is. We stare at each other for a moment, as I’m still completely dazed. Why would these people just take me in as if I’m one of them? Leah sighs and stares at the wooden planks that hold beneath us. “I know this place might not be--“ “It’s perfect.” I shrug. “The place before this wasn’t all that bad either, but it seems peaceful. I force a smile. She looks at me with a shock emotion. “Are you hungry?” ''' '''I expected her to ask me what I was doing out there, or where was I before this happened. Instead she in her smoothing voice she asks me ''are you hungry? ''I feel like a big bolder has been lifted off my shoulder. My stomach aches craving a meal to eat. Especially homes cook one; haven’t had one in a while. “Yes please, thank you.” *** Chanel I stare at the red wall that lies ahead of me. I feel Jackson’s loose palms around my waist. He mutters something but I choose to silent it out. It’s amazing how easy it is for me. He speaks again, and this time I can’t. “You awake?” He says, “Look we need to talk about what’s going on. You were going to tell me something on the day the bus crashed, and I need to know.” I pretend I’m still sleeping. Keeping my back away from him but it’s no use as I see him crouch over me. Maybe I should have closed my eyes. “It was nothing important.” I say. Well whatever you were going to tell me obviously had something to do with Jay.” His voice is stern and even, he’s serious, “This is it, tell me now Chanel. You trust me right?” ''' '''I pause, and it comes to my sense maybe I don’t. But half of me does. He won’t do anything, but the guilt has been eating me from the inside. Maybe if I tell him I can release some of this guilt. But he’s been here with me throughout most of this. I’ve come to a decision. “Look doesn’t flip out, but I slept with Jay…” For a moment his jaw drops, he furrows his eyebrows. “Look I was just drunk and it happened! Please don’t be mad!” He clinches his fists, and stands up. His jaw clinches together creating a hill which tumbles down the side of his cheeks. “Don’t be mad? Don’t flip out? Are you fucking kidding me Chanel? Two years of being together to throw it away.” I’ve never seen him so angry before. It’s rare when he curses at me, and immediately a sigh of regret flops out of my mouth. I should have kept it close despite the other half of me which feel relief. He walks over to Jay at the bar, and I stand still. My mind clicks, and immediately I run as Jackson slams his fist upon Jay’s cheek. Jay stumbles to the ground and his knees hits down first. He stops himself with his hands as Bradley who sat next to him, helps him up. “What the fuck was that for?!” I hear Bradley yell at Jackson. His eyes aren’t the some ol’ green, but they’re a shade of pitch black. Jay gets up and charges towards him. Everyone in the bar stares at the middle as the two exchanges a few kicks and punches. Jackson swings a right hooks with connects with Jay’s jaw and he falls over. Jackson takes advantage but he’s instantly pulled off of him. “Stop!” I yell at the top my lungs. “Stop it! Both of you!” Bradley and Lewis are finally able to pull the two apart as Tom, Dante, Kyle, and Kiara look around in confusion. It takes another thirty silent minuets for everyone to calm down. A few whispers here and there between Bradley and Jay occur, while Jackson sits by himself. Tears flood my eyes but it is hardly noticeable as I cover my hands over my face and disgust. ' '*** Jay Pain sets deep in my right jaw as I already know what happen. She told him. Chanel. I stare at her, and back to Jackson. He probably looks at it like this is my entire fault when in reality it wasn’t all me. Behind me a shoulder pats my shoulder as he takes a seat. “Damn, your shoulders are steal man.” Tom says, “Anyways, I’m here because we got some things to discuss.” ' '“Why else would you be here?” I mutter. “If it’s about what happened you could have just asked me.” I hear a stool move, and I assume its Dante. My guess is correct once he opens his mouth. “Well, we were already aware we could ask you, anyways this is about Jackson.” He crosses and rests his hands upon the table, “Should he still stay?” No one says anything but everyone nods their heads. ' '“Alright than cool, that what I expected anyways.” Tom says. He stands up and wobbles as if he’s tired. His eyes are rugged looking and blood-shot; the complete opposite of Dantes. I can’t help but say Dante is quite the warrior; something I wish I was. From the corner of my eyes I see Jackson lifts up a luggage. I’m absolutely confused with what’s going on. He walks towards us, coat on, boots on, and bad on his shoulder as if he’s leaving. He stops. “Look I’m sorry about earlier… I just need to get out of here… Forgive me please? I never ever had seen myself out of here.” So much has processed through my mind within a short span of process as I stare at him. I don’t like being a dick, and after all I slept with his girl; not much I can do. ''But leaving? Why would he be leaving? ''Is all I can think. “It’s fine… I probably would have acted the same way.” I stare down and furrow my eyebrows. “Leaving? I understand why what happen but leaving? You’re going to get yourself killed.” I probably shouldn’t be talking like this to the guy who just punched me in my jaw but it just seems natural. His eyes are much wider. Is it because of aww, shocked, or because I’m crazy? “I just don’t feel in place man. And to be honest I’m not sure if I can do this no more.” ' '“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” I feel the small swift of air as Bradley rushes out of his chair. He stands face to face with Jackson. Behind them I get a glimpse of Chanel, she’s lying down. Sound asleep. ' '*** Bradley I stare at Jackson straight in his eyes. They’re blood-shot. No telling how late he would stay up during night time. I always remember him being such a happy person; never getting angry and helping people. But now, this is a whole new side. Within one day he has managed to change to whole vibe inside this room. “I don’t like the life we’re living Brad! Look around us! We’re in the fucking middle of nowhere and opposing there are fucking tanks around us! I rather take my chances on the road, and I don’t think I can live with the pressure knowing someone fucked the girl I have loved throughout this whole process knowing we can’t be buddy to buddy. That’s why Bradley.” I stare at him in shock. I’m completely aware of where we are, but why would he be willing to go alone. From behind me I hear a re-mark from Jay as he mumbles under his breath. “You don’t love her.” He still leans against the bar. ' '“What’chu say?” Jackson stares at him immodest. His eyes are still pitch black and it seems as if he stares into his soul. “I said you don’t love her.” Jay says, “If you loved her, you wouldn’t be a coward and leave her here alone.” ' '“Wow, out of all people I expected you to be the last one to say that.” Jackson says almost chuckling, “Besides, I doubt she’ll be alone knowing y’all two would be together, am I wrong?” His chuckles begin to despair and his tone is back to monotone. ' '“Honestly that’s a question I can’t even answer.” Jay says as he stands, his body is so close to his, their noses almost touch, “But the fact you’ll rather leave than spend the rest of your days with her when she most needs it is ridiculous.” Jackson doesn’t say another word, and within seconds he’s gone. *** Audi I find myself being the last one eating at the table. I stare down at my plate and I never realized how happy I am too seeing macaroni and cheese. It obviously isn’t perfect since we have no milk but thank god these people are resourceful. Although I just don’t see myself staying here. I’m curious to know what happen to my friends; the people who took me in. I finish, and make my way towards the kitchen counter where I set my bowl at. Above it is a window; I stare outside, and I can’t help but find how beautiful it is. The view, the moon, and even the rare stars the creep out during the peaceful nights. I love it. I hear footsteps behind me, and I don’t bother looking back. A flash of white mixed with the color blue lights the room. I turn my head as Leah watches a movie. She motions me to come over towards her. I walk slightly with no emotion on my face. I feel the constant feel of warm socks. They feel amazing as I glide slowly across this wooden floor. I smile and take a seat next to Leah. “How do you like it here so far? Leah says. “I don’t know, it’s just hard to think about right now.” I respond, “I as well never got to say thank you.” “No problem, I couldn’t leave you there… My instincts just took over when I seen you knocked out.” Leah sighs, “But what do you mean it’s hard to think about right now?” I almost forget she never asked me where I came from before this, nor why didn’t she ask me what she was running from. It’s as if she already knew. Not biters, but from people. “Bus crash.” I say in a high pitch voice that doesn’t sound like mine, “I came from Baltimore safe zone…” She nods, so I smile that she still pays attention. “Anyways, I was a part of a group called the Kurios which was basically the protectors of the city, and we found contact with New York. So our leader set up a trip which I signed dup for. Three buses drove us, and I was on the unlucky bus which ended up crashing.” Her neither mouth nor does her eyes glow as I’m surprised. Instead she looks interested. She has head knuckles touched the bottom of her skin and she stares at me with a slight smile as if she’s trying to decipher a code written by ancient Egyptians. “Fascinating” she’s says with a grind. “How long you’ve been here for?” “Quite some time so far.” She says. “How come you never gotten to Baltimore if you knew about it?” I say, “I mean there are clean water, food, and people!” “I ask myself that question sometimes, but when you’re in such a good position, you just don’t really feel like actually traveling.” ' '“Fair enough, I suppose.” I mumble, “Anyways are you and Kyle” I furrow my eye brows and connect my left index finger with my right index finger touching them together. She gets the memo, and laughs. She shakes her head no. “No, we’re practically brother and sisters. We’ve both been through a lot and I think that connection of just having someone in our presence just help us through a lot of this. Besides if he had a girl-friend he wouldn’t dare to know what to do with her.” We both laugh. ' '''For the next few moments our laughs dies down, and the awkwardness begins to increase. “Well, it’s getting quite tiring and I’m going to head to bed. Feel free to search through any of the movies but just make sure you turn it off.” ' '''I smile and in seconds I heard a door click. Her room isn’t that far away from the living room and the words she said ''I don’t think Sully would be happy if he finds the electricity off. ''They interest me. But what does she mean? The words click together in my mind one last second. It makes sense. It never dawn upon me how they have electricity until now; the food, the TV, and the lights. He runs it. *** Chanel I wake up hoping Jackson is next to me. But he’s not. I stare around and everything seems the same, except Jackson isn’t where he used to be. In front of me a rolled up paper sits. Only the size of a napkin, I unfold it. ''' ''Dear Chanel'' ''We’ve been through a lot, but lately things just haven’t been the same. It’s been hell. I just wanted to say this was the hardest decision in my life, and I never even thought of you leaving with me. I doubt I’ll make it far, but I hate this place, and the people are arrogant. It was this or suicide and I chose this because of you. I’m sure things won’t be the same next time. Especially knowing you slept with that bastard Jay. Anyways, I love you. I hope you believe me when I say that. '' ''I love you. '' ''Sincerely Jackson.'' 'Sudden anger feels me and I can’t even imagine what type of person he’s changed into within the span of 10 hours. ''Was this all a joke? I’m not quite sure if I believe him. In anger I rip the letter not caring this could be my final memory of him. I toss the pieces in the air as they begin diverse and take turns taking each other places. I can’t help but scream with tears swallowing my eyes. I stop realizing how ridiculous I sound, but in surprise I find myself being comfort by a man. His touch gazes my shoulder while his other hand strokes between the locks of my hair. I can’t help but pull back. It’s Jay. 'Last Issue: Issue 12 - Next Issue: Issue 14 ' Category:Issues Category:Beyond My Choices Category:Beyond My Choices Issues